Forever Grace
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: The winter here is cold and bitter and I haven’t seen the sun for weeks. To see you again, that would be heaven. Right now though I am in limbo waiting to see your grace.


Title: Forever Grace 

Author: Dylan Shelby 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 

Summary: The winter here is cold and bitter and I haven't seen the sun for weeks. To see you again, that would be heaven. Right now though I am in limbo waiting to see your grace. 

Author's Notes: See the bottom. // means memory// 

~*~*~*~ 

The Winter here is cold and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
I haven't seen the sun for weeks  
To long to far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking and  
I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go 

~*~*~*~ 

"Rafe…" that was the whisper on Evelyn's lips. A prayer, a hope, disbelief, horror, wonderment, a name so full of grace. 

The doctor had made her go and lie down. And she had obeyed because nothing else in her body seemed to respond. She was shivering, but the cold that had greeted her after Rafe's death was no longer welcoming her back in its embrace. It was too cold now and it was burning her flesh. The itch so deep to do something to have something in her hands only to have it possibly snatched away again was tearing at her. 

It was not possible to do anything. Tears were of no use for they were frozen. Screaming wasn't heard for they were drowned out by the thundering of bombs. Running was tripped for movements were too much for her and drowning was life giving in a sea of questions. She had no where to turn and nothing to do. 

Everything stopped. No sound, no movement, no breath, no taste, no life. Nothingness surrounded her. And yet, there was something. Something strong, something alive and beating, something calling her from the abyss, and something ready to bring her back into the light. 

Just as there had been nothingness now there was something. And it was alive and vital. Breathing and moving, touching and healing, screaming and silent, and all of it was wrapped up in one response: Evelyn. 

Breath slammed back into her body and she turned to where her name was being called. She wanted to run after it, but her steps were measured and careful. She was quick and light, but observant of everything around her. "Evelyn." Was whispered again and with that sound Evelyn hit her knees. 

She took his hand and sobbed. Tears were now free and running down her cheeks. Screaming was possible, but not necessary. And running would take her away from the one thing she wanted more than anything else. "Evelyn." Was repeated again. And it felt like an answered prayer for that was exactly what it was. An answered prayer. 

Never again would she doubt the power of prayer. Her faith had never been strong. Not something she felt she truly needed, but she was never willing to completely let it go. And when Rafe had gone it was what she clung to. It was her only hope and God had delivered her from her current hell. He had given her the one thing that she had prayed for most. 

~*~   
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to  
Write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over again   
So I lay my head back down   
~*~ 

_The sand was warm heated by the golden sun above. She dug her toes into it trying to get warm. She wrapped her arms around her body trying with everything she had to get warm. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm salty air. All of her senses were heightened as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist in a soothing embrace. She wrapped her own arms around his and held on for dear life._

_"I miss you." her voice a whisper on the sea. "I love you." his voice sounded back. "Stay with me?" the pleading request. "Forever... that's the whole point." the promising reply. One last lingering kiss and he was gone. _

"Rafe!" she called out. And even as she called him she knew that his response would be silent for he was gone. And as that hope started to die, something warm touched her arm. "Evelyn?" he asked. She gasped and felt the strong arms turn her toward them. "Evelyn. It's me. It's Rafe." 

She looked up at him, "Rafe? But you're… you're…" she just couldn't say it. Not again. "I'm not. I'm here I'm back." And with the solid proof holding her Evelyn started to cry once again. "I love you." Became a mantra. A promise and an absolute truth. "I love you too." He whispered back. Kissing her forehead and anything to make her realize that he was real. To make him realize that she was real. 

He had snuck out his bed and into hers that night. He couldn't stand to be away from her and he was getting better. After that first night it had become a ritual of sorts that in the night when Evelyn would sleep that he would creep into her bed and they would pass the night with some comfort. 

It was also that sneaking that got both of them in trouble. In very different ways. 

//"Rafe." She whispered in the thundering night. Evelyn loved it when it rained. Bombing didn't happen when it was raining. "Rafe, I'm pregnant." "What?" he shouted as he fell out of bed. Unfortunately this woke many people up and they all looked in disbelief as Rafe got up. "What is he doing here?" someone asked. And so it went.// 

They were caught. Rafe had recovered and was now requesting to leave back for home. And Evelyn had requested as well. And now they were awaiting confirmation to leave and they're good fortune. Whatever tomorrow brought they would be ready and happy because life had given them a second chance. 

~*~*~*~ 

So how'd you like it? This is fifth in the series. Next is: Gathering No Moss. Will our couple get to go back? And if they do where will they be heading? 

Oh and the first line of the summary is from one of my favorite songs: "Full of Grace" by Sarah McLachlan. Below are the lyrics. 

With All other strength  
And all other courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I can love you much better than this  
Full of Grace  
Full of Grace  
My love 


End file.
